1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to structure of a connector and more particularly, to a shielded connector which accommodates a shielded terminal and is fixed to an attaching member through a conductive metal bracket.
2. Related Art
Structure of a shielded connector fixed to an attaching member through a conductive metal bracket is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-27978 (hereinafter "JUM '978").
The shielded connector disclosed in JUM '978 has following structure. A conductive supporting bracket is fixed to a conductive attaching member. A terminal-unit mounting hole-portion for accommodating a shielded terminal, a grounding terminal engaging recess for receiving a grounding terminal, and a leg insertion hole for receiving a leg of the grounding terminal to be put into contact with an outer terminal of the shielded terminal are provided on a connector housing to be attached to the supporting bracket. And, the supporting bracket is provided with a grounding plate to be put into contact with the grounding terminal.
With respect to the above conventional shielded connector of JUM '978, however, structure of the connector housing and the supporting bracket is complicated, which brings a high cost, and uncertain grounding would arise because of a lot of contact points on grounding conductor.